


Right Round

by sstensland



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femlux, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstensland/pseuds/sstensland
Summary: Armie Hux is a top stripper at Supremacy, and she just so happens to have her eyes on one of the club's new bartenders.





	Right Round

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a good New Year! I obviously needed to start mine off with my first attempt at femlash with femlux. 
> 
> Also forever grateful for [darthkylorevan](https://archiveofourown.org/user/darthkylorevan) for betaing and being encouraging. <3

The music of the club fills her ears. She has ten minutes before her shift starts, and she knows that she shouldn’t be drinking beforehand. But Snoke has never cared. As long as she got the clients in and paying, he was happy. She really got it made when she landed this job. It was the best ‘Fuck You’ to Brendol she had ever given him.

She stares out into the crowd. Tuesdays never drew in that big of a crowd, at least, not until the holidays arrived. She’s just thankful that most of them appear to be her age rather than the creeps that usually show up at this time during the week.

“He’s a bad kisser, you know.”

Hux blinks out of the daze she put herself in. She turns her attention back to the bartender, who’s leaning back against the shelf behind her, drying off a few of the glasses. Her hair’s pulled back in a simple ponytail tonight with a few soft curls framing around her face. She’s kept her makeup simple too: just a coating of mascara and a red lip. It’s almost a nice look compared to her usual dark smokey eyes and black lipstick—not that Hux has paid attention, of course. No, she just has an appreciation for simple looks on an face that doesn’t need all the glam.

“Excuse me?”

“That guy you’ve been staring at for the last five minutes—Poe Dameron—he’s a bad kisser. Thought you’d like the heads up.”

She takes a sip of her drink, letting the slow burn of the gin go down her throat before she responds. Her eyes momentarily linger on the bartender’s red brassiere—the one with the zipper that always threatens to unzip, teasing, _tempting_ —that sticks out from underneath her leather jacket. She gives a slight laugh as she sets down her glass.

“Good thing he’s not really my type then, isn’t it?”

The bartender raises her eyebrows in disbelief. “That was an awful lot of staring for someone not interested.”

“Perhaps I was thinking about the what ifs? Like what if this guy was exactly my type? What if I went over there and gave him the night of his life?” She notices a slight change shift over the bartender’s face—amusement? anger? perhaps even _jealousy_?—and a smirk forms over her red-stained lips. “I’ve always been too curious for my own good. Though, maybe I should thank you for the advice.”

She places her empty glass on the counter, eyes never leaving the bartender’s face. Maybe she enjoys seeing the displeased look on her face more than she cares to admit; maybe she just likes the idea of being someone’s fantasy—desirable, unattainable. That had been part of the reason she started this job. She knew she had the looks: a nice face and a more desirable body. She worked hard for months, training every day that she could to become the best stripper that Supremacy ever had.

The payoff is well worth it. She’s currently the top stripper that the club has. Snoke’s even told her that she’s the only reason customers come in anymore. (She doesn’t believe him, but the flattery is nice.)

“Want another?” the bartender asks as she takes Hux’s cup.

“No, thank you. I should start getting ready for my shift.” She stands up, straightening out her coat. She’s just about to turn away before she looks back at the bartender. At the uneven line of her jaw and the deep brown of her eyes. At the plushness of her lips and the curve of her waist. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever gotten your name.”

“Are you really asking my name?” she asks, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. When Hux doesn’t respond, just raises an eyebrow, she manages to gain control of herself. “Kylo.”

“Kylo? Isn’t that unusual.”

The bartender— _Kylo_ —smirks at her. “At least, I’m not going by _Ginger._ ”

Hux scowls as she turns away, ignoring the laugh coming from behind her as she makes her way backstage.

 

* * *

 

 _Tonight is a good night_ , she thinks as she adjusts the straps on her thong. The night out with Phasma had been well earned, and the sex she had gotten from the girl at the bar was far more than what she deserved. Maybe the glow of her skin is still coming from the orgasm she had this morning—the lazy, early morning movements of fingers and tongue had set her over the edge again, and again, tiring her out to the point she insisted that they fall back asleep before she kicked the girl out. Shame, really. Hux could have gotten to like her, maybe. She was a quirky little thing, wearing her hair in an unusual array of three buns, but she had enough stamina to satisfy Hux. Maybe if she stayed, Hux could have gotten to like her, desire something more, but Hux never dared to risk that.

She checks out her reflection in the full-length mirror, making sure her ensemble is to her liking. The white and silver of her matching set makes her feel desirable, just like she should. Her hand runs along the soft, sheer material floating around her torso, stopping just before the top of her thighs. If she lets herself think about it, it makes her feel like a princess—maybe even a bride on her wedding night. Shame she’ll never be either.

With one last look in the mirror to make sure her makeup and hair is still up to her standards, she set out to the stage at the call of her name.

Every eye around the stage falls on her when she steps out, timing her steps with the beat of the song. The lights over her highlight the areas she’s carefully oiled beforehand: the long length of her legs and arms, the sharp edges of her collarbones, and the teasing curve of her cleavage. Drawing in all the gazes, both curious and mischievous, fueling her through every motion she goes through.

If only dear, precious Brendol could see her now.

She slides down the pole. The bills at her waist are already starting to become cumbersome, and it doesn’t even include the ones still waiting for her on the stage. If she’s lucky, she’ll have enough to cover her rent by the end of the night. Maybe, by the end of the week, she’ll have enough for that vacation she deserves.

Hux casts a glance towards the bar, watching for a second as Kylo pours one of the customers a drink. A bright smile is on her lips, maybe from a joke or a story, or maybe she’s just too nice. Hux is curious—far too curious—growing stronger as she takes in the exposed skin of her collarbones and shoulders, wondering if they feel as soft as they look.

And Kylo never looks at her once. Any of the times that she looks her way, Kylo is busy doing something else.

Whatever. It’s not important.

She continues on with her routine. Removes her top, slowly, teasing all the men and the few girls around her. They paid the cover for a good show, and she’s bound to give it to them.

 

* * *

 

Her mind has lingered on Kylo a little too often, she finds. Far too much for her liking.

It hasn’t made matters any easier with Kylo showing up to work in more lingerie than actual tops, like she knows exactly what it does to her. Tonight is no different.

She has one of those red lace corsets, with bits of her skin poking out through the lace. Hux tries to keep her attention down on her glass and as far away from the dangerously low drip of her neckline, crossing one leg over the other, ignoring the steady discomfort growing between them.

Her finger twirls around the rim of the glass.

“Something on your mind?”

Hux looks up, and Kylo is looking right back to her. Maybe she knew that coming to the bar before every shift was a bad idea. Maybe she just didn’t care enough to listen to herself.

“I’m fine. Just didn’t get much sleep last night. My date decided she needed to keep me up all night.” She doesn’t know why the little lie slips out. There was no date last night. No pretty girl warming her bed. It had just been her, alone, in the comfort of own room, spending hours just bringing herself so close to the edge and denying herself the simple release, but Kylo doesn’t need to know any of that. “You know how it is.”

Kylo laughs, bright and chipper around the sound of the loud music. “That I do.” A sparkle dances in her eyes. “I’m hoping that’ll be me tonight.”

A hot rage of jealousy flares through her at the thought, but she bats it down. Kylo isn’t hers. (Never would be either if she didn’t do anything about it, but she doesn’t focus on that either.) Kylo is free to go around with anyone she damn well pleases. It makes no difference to Hux what she does with her free time.

“Have a drink with me.”

Kylo laughs again, this time in disbelief. “What?”

“Have a drink. With me,” she repeats, finally daring to look at Kylo. “For luck on your date.”

She looks at Hux for a second, like she’s examining her, wondering what’s going through her mind. Hux would like to know the same thing.

“It’s going on your tab,” she says as she grabs two shot glasses and fills them with tequila.

Hux grabs her glass and holds it up to Kylo’s in a cheers. Their fingers are so close to touching, just centimeters away, and Hux is curious as to what those fingers would feel like against her skin. Wonders what would happen if she just grabbed Kylo’s wrist and pulled her close. If she pressed against that delicate pulse and whispered all the dirty things she’s ever wanted to do.

Would Kylo be disgusted? Would she run away and quit? Or would she stay and play out all the fantasies that have been plaguing Hux for months now?

She behaves herself, though.

She takes her shot, lets the tequila slide down her throat in one quick movement, and puts the glass back down on the counter. Kylo is still watching her, the gaze intense enough that Hux has to fight the urge to squirm in her seat. Finally, Kylo takes her own shot, slow, with her eyes still on Hux. When the glass is on the counter again, Hux stands up.

“I should start getting ready,” she says with uncertainty waving over her. “It takes a lot longer than you’d think getting ready for the stage.”

“You know, maybe you could do a little light on the glam.” Kylo teeth grazes at her bottom lip; Hux can’t look away. “Your face is rather nice without it all. The customers might like it too.”

Hux raises an eyebrow, ignoring the way her cheeks dare to heat up. “Thanks. Maybe I’ll take your advice one day.” She starts to turn away before looking back at Kylo. With a small smile, she says, “Good luck tonight.”

 

* * *

 

The fact that she wears less makeup during the shift she shares with Kylo for the next week is a complete conciendence. It has absolutely nothing to do with her or her comments, or so she tells herself. She refuses to believe that she could let her lust dictate her like this.

The extra looks she gets from Kylo that week don’t go unnoticed, either.

They talk at the bar before Hux goes in every night. Hux has gotten courageous, wearing more of her outfits under her coat, exposing a little more of her skin each time, watching as those wide brown eyes lingered on her a little longer.

It’s hard to keep her hands to herself. Especially when Kylo shows up in that zipper bra again—this time, it’s not quite zipped all the way, revealing more of her cleavage, teasing Hux, making her want to lean forward and unzip it with her teeth before getting her mouth on her.

But she still needs to be sure. Still needs a definite sign.

And when she gets it, it will be a night to remember.

 

* * *

 

Hux has always hated holidays. Her hours always got doubled and her stress heightened. The money was always good, but everything inside of her always ached by the end of the shift. Sometimes, she wondered if it was actually worth the payoff.

She leans back against the brick wall of the building. The autumn air blows pass her, cooling down her heated skin, and the street around enough is quiet. Music from the club is faint enough for her to ignore it. She can’t wait to go home. Her bed is calling her. Or maybe a nice, long, hot bath.

She flicks the butt of her cigarette and watches as the ashes fall to the ground. Two more hours. She can make it through.

The door opens again as she takes another drag of her cigarette. She doesn’t even bother to look—what does it matter, anyway? It’s probably another dancer that she doesn’t want to talk to.

“I never pegged you for a smoker,” a voice says from next to her—a voice she recognizes.

She turns her head to see Kylo standing next to her. Letting out a small laugh, she takes another drag. “I quit last year.”

“Did you now?” Amusement laces through her voice as he leans back against the wall space next to Hux.

“As far as anyone else is concerned, yes.”

“Your secret will be safe with me, Ginger,” she says, turning towards her, “as long as I can bum one off you.”

Hux looks over at her. Kylo’s hair is down tonight, in big curls around her face. Her eyes traced in a layer of kohl and lips painted with a dark purple. She looks nicer out here, in the street lights rather than the dim lighting of the bar.

“Sure.” She pulls out the pack out of her bag and tosses it over to Kylo, keeping her eye on her as she fumbles with the pack.

“Got a light?”

“Here.” Hux grabs at her lighter and flicks on it, watching as the flame as Kylo leans down to light the cigarette between her lips. The light dances in Kylo’s eyes when she looks up at Hux, who forces herself to look away and gulps.

Throwing her lighter back in her bag, she looks around them. They’re completely alone—a dangerous and beautiful idea. And Kylo’s so close that she could lean over and press their lips together. Could smear that pretty purple lipstick all over the two of them. Could bring Kylo to a squirming, whimpering mess and leave her there, wanting, _needing_ more. It would be so, so easy.

Instead, she stares back out at the alleyway and brushes away every thought in her head.

They fall into a silence, each one of them smoking away. It’s a few moment’s beats before Hux looks over at Kylo again. “Armie.”

“What?”

“My name—you can call me Armie.”

Kylo looks at her. A million emotions running across her face; Hux can’t make out any of them.

“Armie,” she says, and Hux likes the way it sounds coming from her mouth a bit too much.

She immediately regrets her decision. “If I hear you telling anyone, I’m going to have to kill you.”

Kylo laughs. “I’ll take your secret to my grave.”

The smile she gives her is small, but still a smile nonetheless. She still doesn’t know why she told her; it’s such an intimate detail about her—it never should have come up.

A gentle brush of skin against her arm gets her attention. When she looks back at Kylo, she is right next to her, their arms just barely touching. When did she get so close? Or had she always been? Could she feel the electric currents flowing through her as well, festering inside? Or was that all in her head?

She clenches her fist at her side as she takes the final drag of her cigarette. All of this is just too ridiculous; how could she have ever gotten herself into this.

(Maybe she could call up that girl again. She did leave her number when she left, but Hux hasn’t bothered. It seems it would be a good time to call her up.)

She flicks her cigarette onto the ground, watching it fall before stepping away from the wall. There’s only a few minutes left of her break, and she knows she should head back inside, but she’s curious if there could be anything.

It’s a bad idea, she knows it is, but it doesn’t stop her sliding her eyes down the full lengh of Kylo’s body—admiring every inch and curve on full display like some sort of gourmet meal. When her eyes meet with Kylo’s, she sees exactly what she wants: the hunger flickering in her eyes like she wants Hux just as bad.

Hux knows exactly what to do.

 

* * *

 

It takes a week before she’s able to do anything.

The club has finally calmed down enough for Hux to even get her head straight. By the time Sunday comes around, she’s nearly excited at the prospect of where the night could go. She just hopes that she had gotten everything right.

She takes a sip of her drink; the red liquid is sickeningly sweet, but tonight is a special occasion. If all goes to plan, the night will be one of the best she’s ever had. And maybe even Kylo is expecting the same thing; the skirt she’s wearing is dangerously short, showing off every inch of her toned eyes and the strips of lace of the halter top clings to her skin, like she fucking _knows_.

Popping the cherry into between her lips, she twirls the stem between her fingers as she watches Kylo walk back to her direction. She sucks on the fruit while Kylo’s attention focuses on her, on her lips. She snaps the cherry off of its stem before sucking it into her mouth. The liquid pops in her mouth as she bites down on the fruit.

By the time Kylo’s in front of her, the smirk is back on her lips.

“What time is your shift over?”

Kylo blinks as if she hadn’t heard the question properly. “I... In thirty minutes.”

Perfect, she won’t have to wait long.

She finishes off her drink. “Meet me in the parking lot when you’re done”

She leaves before she can even see Kylo’s eager nod.

 

* * *

 

At the thirty-minute mark, Kylo’s rushing through the parking lot, heels echoing off the pavement. Hux watches for a few seconds before signaling over. Her eyes never leave her, watching her make her way over, as she leans against the hood of the car.

“Shall we?” she asks once Kylo’s finally in front of her, digging the keys out of her pocket and motioning for Kylo to get into the car.

She does so without any hesitation; just quietly slides into the passenger seat while Hux puts the key in the ignition. The night has barely begun and she’s already feeling the dampness between her legs. She hopes the night goes as she plans—hours of devouring every inch of Kylo’s body, of touching and kissing, driving Kylo absolutely insane until she’s begging and pleading and screaming Hux’s name.

Thankfully, she doesn’t have to wait long. As soon as they enter Hux’s apartment, Kylo is already on her. Their lips meet each other and Kylo’s hands find their way to Hux’s waist, pulling her as close as she can. Her grip is stronger than Hux had anticipated, holding her tighter as their lips slide together, curious at first before growing stronger, bolder.

All the months of waiting had been worth it. Kylo knows exactly what to do with every nip and twist of her tongue. Hux moans against her mouth, fingers digging into those leather-clad biceps. Kylo’s hands slide into Hux’s coat, sliding over the smooth surface of her torso before working to get the coat off of her. Hux gasps as the heat that floods her system at the touch of those hands against her skin, light enough to be a tease, but she’s so, so aware of every movement of those fingertips.

“Bedroom,” she orders between kisses, nipping at the plush bottom lip as she guides Kylo towards the open door, despite the urge to spread Kylo out on the dining room table like a fine meal. Maybe that can come later in the night.

Once they’re in the bedroom, Hux shuts the door behind them and pushes Kylo against the wall. Her hands slide over Kylo’s chest, grazing over the swell of her breasts, ghosting her thumbs over the perk nipples underneath the lace.

Kylo gasps, back arching into the touch, at the lips trailing up her neck. The soft plead of her name—so desperate, so _needy_ —fuels Hux as she slides her hands down the lace and bare skin. Kylo quivers underneath her touch. She bites down on the delicate skin on the nape of Kylo’s neck.

“How long have you wanted this?”

“Since the first night I saw you dance,” Kylo breathes out, her head falling back against the wall and her eyes snapping shut as Hux teases her fingers underneath the hem of Kylo’s skirt, sliding them up the smooth surface of her thighs. “You worked that pole like it was _yours_ —it was the hottest thing I’d ever seen. I—” She gasps, hips desperately thrusting forward at the touch of Hux’s finger sliding over the thin material of her underwear.

“Focus now, Kylo,” Hux whispers against her skin, lips teasing at the skin of her neck. “You were doing so good. Tell me more.”

Kylo whimpers as Hux nips at her neck, her finger still just ghosting over her still-clothed clit. “I-I knew I wanted you the moment the second you twirled around and looked right at me, like you knew every dirty desire running through my head in that moment.”

Hux tries to remember it—really, she does—but the memory doesn’t come back to her. So many nights she’s done her routine, never recalling Kylo looking back at her. Never getting the satisfaction of letting her own fantasies play out.

“I’m impressed you were able to last six months without caving.” She grazes her teeth at Kylo’s earlobe, earning herself another breathy moan, and lets her finger slip underneath the fabric, feeling the dampness and warmth coming from Kylo. She hums against her neck. The arousal courses through her: a flame igniting to life.

“No, I-I,” she stammers out with a hitch in her breathing and eagerly grinds against Hux, desperate to be touched. “I saw you. Months before that. Poe brought me in, and, _fuck_.”

The moan that fills the room when Hux rubs against Kylo’s clit with more determination goes right through Hux, pooling that heat into her gut. “So, you got a job there thinking you could get close to me, did you?”

“No, no. That — that was a bonus, but not my intention.” She swallows another moan with a gulp. “I just-just needed a job.”

“Liar.”

Kylo doesn’t even bother to argue. Whether it’s from her inability to form words around her moan or because it’s the truth, Hux doesn’t really care. Kylo had gotten her, in the end. It was exactly what Kylo wanted, and Hux is more than willing to give.

Hux pulls back and takes in the sight before her: Kylo’s skin flushed, eyes closed, lips parted, and stifled moans as Hux continues to tease her. And she is so, so _wet_ —Hux can’t wait to taste her.

She dips her finger inside Kylo. The hot, wet heat surrounds her, and she has to hold back her own moan. She thrusts in a few times, feeling the throbbing grow stronger between her legs.

When she fully pulls away, Kylo lets out an undignified whine, hips chasing after the feeling. Hux smirks at her work, at the mess she’s turned Kylo into before she’s even began. She takes a few steps back, her heels clicking against the floor, as Kylo tries to compose herself. When Kylo is finally looking at her again, through the heavy-lidded eyes, Hux smirks, bringing the finger that had been inside of her and bringing it into her mouth, sucking at the salty-sweet taste. She hums around her finger as Kylo watches her, eyes wide.

Hux sits at the edge of the bed, watching as Kylo tries to stand straight. She’s beautiful, really—a goddess in leather and lace. She’d be far better suited on the pole than the bar.

“Strip,” Hux says after a moment.

Kylo blinks. “What?”

“Strip for me. You watch me every night. I think it’s my turn to watch you.”

Kylo hesitates, running a hand through her hand, letting it fall in loose waves around her face. Her cheeks are still red; the flush trailing down her neck, spreading across her skin. She bites down at her bottom lip. It takes a second, maybe two, before Kylo starts to move. Her movements are a little awkward, a little unsure, but she shrugs off the leather jacket with more grace that Hux would have thought. She tosses it onto the floor as she takes a few steps closer to Hux. Her fingers slide along her skin, teasing at the edges at the lace. Hux wants to reach out and touch. Wants rip off the rest of her clothes and throw her onto the bed.

Patience, she has to remind herself.

Sliding her fingers along the waist of her skirt, Kylo shimmies out of her skirt, letting it fall to the floor before stepping out of it, leaving her in just the lace teddy and heels. Hux stares. Fuck patience.

“Come here,” she says, uncrossing her legs and ushering Kylo forward.

Kylo obeys, taking the last few steps towards her, straddling her. Her hair falls around her face, and Hux reaches up to push some of it out of her face, cupping her hand at the back of her head before she closes the gap between them and presses their lips together. Her tongue slides against Kylo’s bottom lip, gaining access when Kylo immediately parts her lips.

The taste of liquor is still on her tongue, of the shoddy tequila Kylo likes to drink, of the jolly ranchers she likes to suck on. Hux takes it all in, letting herself succumb to the little noises that Kylo milks out of her with every sweep of tongue and touch of her fingers. Her fingers tangle into Kylo’s hair, gripping hard before tugging. Kylo moans, head moving back into Hux’s grip and hips rutting forward into Hux’s lap. The desire grows inside her and chips way at every rational part inside of her.

She places a hand on Kylo’s hip, urging her to roll onto her back. The motion is clumsy, but Hux can’t bring herself to care. When Kylo is on her back, Hux slides down her body, pressing teasing kisses to every exposed part of her skin, letting her hands wander the curves of her sides and thick thighs. Kylo keens at the touch, her hips moving off the bed when Hux’s fingers tease over her wet cunt.

This is going to be so much more fun if she’s already got Kylo behaving like a desperate mess.

She stands, taking off her jacket and staring down at Kylo, all flushed skin and tousled hair. She stares back at her through hazy eyes. Her fingers trail along Kylo’s thigh.

“Armie,” Kylo mewls, squirming under the touch, “ _please_.”

She never wants to hear anyone else say her name. Never wants to lose the memory of this.

She drops down to her knees, sliding her hands up Kylo’s legs, spreading them apart. The skin is smooth under her fingertips, her lips as she presses butterfly kisses along the length of her thigh. Kylo keens again when Hux lightly traces her tongue over her, tasting her through the thin fabric. Kylo’s hips twitch as her back rising off the bed.

Her fingers slide the fabric away. Kylo’s pussy glistens in the light — so tempting, so inviting, she gives a curious lick, slipping her tongue between the smooth lips. Kylo chokes out a gasp as Hux swirls her tongue around her clit. She traces her folds, tasting inch of her, of her slick arousal, of her desperation. She tastes better than Hux could have ever imagined; she wants _more_.

Dipping her tongue down, she teases against her entrance. Kylo clenches around her tongue when she slides in, her fingers gripping at the sheets. Hux takes her time, working her way in and out of Kylo, feeling the muscles contract and release around her, going a little deeper each time. Kylo moans from above her. Curls her fingers tighter into the sheets before a hand finds its way into Hux’s hair, tugging as Hux pulls out and licks her way back up to the clit, teasing at the swollen nub before wrapping her lips around it and sucking.

“Fuck,” she moans as her hips twitch forward, her thighs quivering at either side of Hux’s head as she tries to keep her hips steady.

Hux slides her fingers over Kylo’s thigh, bringing them further up until she inserts two fingers into Kylo, and still continues to tease her with ther tongue. Kylo’s grip harder on her hair as she nearly _screams_.

A fire blooms in Hux. She hums against Kylo, bringing her other hand down to run against herself, as she pumps her fingers in and out. Kylo’s moans fill in the room with each flick of her tongue and thrust inside her. The hand in her hair keeps clenching and unclenching, tugging and letting loose. The fingers she has on herself start to play and wander, sneaking into the fabric of her underwear. She’s wet; arousal on high. The thought of Kylo’s mouth on her makes her groan and ground her hips into her hand. Her pace on her work on Kylo becomes more determined, more focused. Her fingers work harder, twisting and curling, and her tongue licks and tease at her clit. Kylo’s a mess under her, wriggling at every touch, body clenching and throbbing around her.

“Fuck, _Armie_ , I-I can’t —” Her moans turn into nonsense, desperate and eager. Her breaths turn heavy and inconsistent. It’s not long after she gives a loud cry, her back arching off of the bed, hips bucking into Hux. The hand in Hux’s hair tries to pull her off, but Hux continues, trying to milk out everything of Kylo before she pulls back.

When she finally does, Kylo lets out a sigh and relaxes against the bed. Her eyes are closed, hair fanned out around her head, skin flushed all the way down to her chest. Her breaths are still heavy, chest heaving. The sense of pride takes over Hux as she looks down at the sight, but she’s only just begun.

She gets onto the bed next to Kylo, reaching a hand out to brush some of the hair that clung itself to Kylo’s forehead. “I do hope you’re not planning on going to sleep on me.”

“No, no. I just-I just need a moment,” she pants out and rubs her face with her hands.

“Oh good.” Hux smirks as she leans down and presses a soft kiss to Kylo’s lips. “I am nowhere near done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over at [twitter](http://twitter.com/sstenslands), as well as tumblr and pillowfort under the same name. (I'm lazy, shhhh.)


End file.
